


Outrunning Karma

by orphan_account



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Cocaine, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, I’ll add tags as I go along, M/M, To Kill but it’s just Christian and Smith, hostages, kind of an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt from Worm on The Discord™️Smith was out on patrol alone today, it was just him as Chief was sick that day.Dispatch came in from the radio, reporting a domestic disturbance. He was given an address to go to.





	1. A Rocky Start

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not entirely sure how long this will be, but I plan for it to be kinda lengthy. don’t expect fast updates though, I’m slow <3

Smith listened to Susan come in on the radio.

“Car Thirteen, please respond. We have a reported domestic disturbance in West Riftdale on the corner of 1st and 3rd Advenue. Reports say it sounds like a couple screaming at each other. Could you check it out? Over.”

Smith smiled at the radio. “Ten-four Susan! I’ll be right there.”

“Be careful Smith.” Susan knew it was just him tonight as she responding. He shook his head with the same smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll be alright!”

And he drove off, assuming this would just be a normal night.

\- - - 

Christian screamed at him as Fox hopped out the window. He had come here to fuck with Christian, and Chris didn’t feel like dealing with him. Especially considering he was both high and drunk.  
He then heard a knock at the door, immediately putting his hand on the gun in his pocket. He didn’t think too much about it, assuming it was one of Fox’s buds coming to find him. 

Instead, he opened it to a police officer. Christian scowled, his gun was already pointed at him and before Smith could react, he was pulled inside.  
Smith reluctendly took out his gun when he was pulled, recognizing that this was THE Priest. “Um- sir, put your hands up.” 

Christian kept his gun pointed at Smith, the two a couple of steps away from each other. “Now why would I do that? For you to arrest me? You really think I would do that?” His works were slightly slurred, the affect of the alcohol obvious.

Smith frowned for barely a moment, before his smile returned and he looked at Christian with warm, yet fearful eyes.  
“Because- because we can help you!-“

Christian cut him off.

“Yeah yeah yeah, you wanna ‘help me’ and all that bullshit.” The safety of his gun was off with a click.

Smith was juust a (lot) bit more scared now. He didn’t make a move to take off his safety, but his gun was still pointed. “I can promise that it’ll be a lot bette-“

Christians gun went off. His patiences were nonexistent right now.

Smith fell down with a squeak, his leg was shot. He dropped his gun, letting it skid across the floor. Before he could say anything, everything went black.


	2. A Hefty Amount of Panic

Smith woke up, sprawled out on an unfamiliar and ripped up couch. He moved to lift his head, a ripple of pain going though his head. He manages to succeed though, looking down at his bandaged up leg and remembering the night before.  
He started to panic. *Where am I? Where’s The Priest? Wh-* but his thoughts were interrupted by the one and only Priest as he walked into the room.

“Oh. Good, you’re awake.” He said to the barely awake cop, handing him a plastic water bottle. 

\- - -

Chief had gotten a call in the early morning. His fever had left, not after taking some of that high tech medicine this world has, but he felt good enough to go back to work.  
He assumed it would be Smith calling to check on him, but it was Susan.

“Hey Susan.” His voice was croaky from being sick. 

“Hey Chief. Are you feeling any better?” She spoke from the phone nervously.

“Yeah, I’ll be there today. You’d you call?” 

“Uh... well, I don’t want to worry you, but Smith is missing.”

“...What?”

Susan cleared her throat, the thought that Smith might’ve been kidnapped or worse wasn’t something she’d like to think. “He was on patrol last night, he was called to check on a couple screaming at each other. When car three went to check on him, no one was in the house.”

Chief held the phone to his ear and stayed silent. He felt regret for not going with Smith, even if Smith wanted him to stay home. He didn’t- couldn’t protect him.  
He took a breath. “I’ll be at the station.”

He was going to find Smith.


End file.
